In computing, a logical partition, commonly called an LPAR, is a subset of a computer's hardware resources, virtualized as a separate computer. In effect, a physical machine can be partitioned into multiple LPARs, each housing a separate operating system. Further, Workload Partitions (WPARs) may be formed in the LPARs. A WPAR is a virtualized operating system environment within a global instance of an operating system.